Characters
The following is a list of characters in the Chinese classical novel Journey to the West, including those mentioned by name only. Main characters *Sun Wukong (also known as the Monkey King) *Tang Sanzang *Zhu Bajie *Sha Wujing *White Dragon Horse (白龍馬). Tang Sanzang's steed and the third son of the Dragon King of the West Sea. Buddhist pantheon * The Buddha (如來佛) * Avalokiteśvara (觀世音菩薩), better known as Guanyin Bodhisattva (觀音菩薩) or simply Guanyin (觀音) in the novel. * Dipankara (燃燈古佛) * Maitreya (彌勒佛) * Manjusri (文殊菩薩) * Samantabhadra (普賢菩薩) * Ksitigarbha (地藏王菩薩) * Lingji Bodhisattva (靈吉菩薩), might be based on Mahasthamaprapta. * Pilanpo Bodhisattva (毗藍婆菩薩), might be based on Ākāśagarbha. * Eighteen Arhats (十八羅漢) * Master Puti (菩提祖師), might be based on Subhuti. * Ananda (阿難) * Mahākāśyapa (伽葉) * Ratnadhvaja (寶幢光王佛), might be based on Amitābha. * Jingang (金剛), any of the giant guardians at Leiyin Temple on Vulture Peak. Taoist pantheon * Jade Emperor (玉皇大帝) * Queen Mother of the West (西王母) * Three Pure Ones (三清): ** Yuanshi Tianzun (元始天尊) ** Lingbao Tianzun (靈寶天尊), also known as Taishang Daojun (太上道君). ** Daode Tianzun (道德天尊), also known as Taishang Laojun (太上老君). * Xuan Wu (玄武), also known Zhenwu Great Emperor (真武大帝). ** Turtle and Snake generals (龜蛇二將): *** Taixuan Shuijing Heiling Zunshen (太玄水精黑靈尊神) *** Taixuan Huojing Chiling Zunshen (太玄火精赤靈尊神) ** Little Zhang Crown Prince (小張太子) ** Five Sacred Dragons (五大神龍) * Five Elders of the Five Positions: ** Guanyin of the South (南極觀音) ** Chong'en Holy Emperor of the East (東方崇恩聖帝、十洲三島仙翁) ** Xuanling Doumu Yuanjun of the North (北方北極玄靈鬥姆元君) ** Yellow Horn Immortal of the Central (中央黃極黃角大仙) * Watcher deities: ** Gao Ming (高明), also known as Thousand Li Eye (千里眼). ** Gao Jue (高覺), also known as Wind Following Ear (順風耳). * Weather deities: ** Duke of Thunder (雷公) ** Mother of Lightning (電母) ** Marquis of Wind (風伯) ** Master of Rain (雨師) * Devil King of Great Strength (大力鬼王) * Lords of the Five Elements (五炁真君): ** Wood Lord of the East (東方歲星木德真君) ** Fire Lord of the South (南方熒惑火德真君) ** Metal Lord of the West (西方太白金德真君), also known as Taibai Jinxing (太白金星). ** Water Lord of the North (北方辰星水德真君) ** Earth Lord of the Central (中央鎮星土德真君) * Barefoot Immortal (赤腳大仙) * Deity of the Moon (太陰星君), also known as Chang'e (嫦娥), Guanghan Fairy (廣寒仙子), Heng'e Fairy (姮娥仙子). * Deity of the Sun (太陽星君) * Marshals: ** Marshal of the Heavenly Canopy (天蓬元帥) ** Marshal of Heavenly Blessing (天佑元帥) * Patrol deities: ** Day Patrol Deity (日遊神) ** Night Patrol Deity (夜遊神) * Twelve Earthly Branches (十二元辰): ** Zi (子) ** Chou (丑) ** Yin (寅) ** Mao (卯) ** Chen (辰) ** Si (巳) ** Wu (午) ** Wei (未) ** Shen (申) ** You (酉) ** Xu (戌) ** Hai (亥) * Nine Stars (九曜星): ** Gold Star (金星) ** Wood Star (木星) ** Water Star (水星) ** Fire Star (火星) ** Earth Star (土星) ** Erode Star (蝕星) ** Jidu Star (計都星) ** Ziqi Star (紫炁星) ** Yuebo Star (月孛星) * Li Jing (李靖), the Pagoda Bearing Heavenly King (托塔天王). * Jinzha (金吒) * Muzha (木吒), also known as Hui'an (惠岸). * Nezha (哪吒) * Juling Shen (巨靈神) * Erlang Shen (二郎神) * Taiyi Leisheng Yinghua Tianzun (太乙雷聲應化天尊), also known as Wen Zhong. * Taiyi Jiuku Tianzun (太乙救苦天尊), also known as Taiyi Zhenren (太乙真人). * Wang Shan (王善), the Keeper of Spirits (靈官) * Emperor Wenchang (文昌帝君) * Four Heavenly Kings (四大天王): ** Vaiśravaṇa (多聞天王) ** Virūḍhaka (增長天王) ** Dhṛtarāṣṭra (持國天王) ** Virūpākṣa (廣目天王) * 28 Mansions (二十八宿): ** Azure Dragon of the East (東方青龍) *** Wood Dragon of Horn (角木蛟) *** Golden Dragon of Neck (亢金龍) *** Earth Badger of Root (氐土貉) *** Sun Rabbit of Room (房日兔) *** Moon Vixen of Heart (心月狐) *** Fire Tiger of Tail (尾火虎) *** Water Leopard of Winnowing Basket (箕水豹) ** Black Tortoise of the North (北方玄武) *** Wood Insect of Dipper (斗木獬) *** Golden Ox of Ox (牛金牛) *** Earth Bat of Girl (女土蝠) *** Sun Rat of Emptiness (虛日鼠) *** Moon Swallow of Rooftop (危月燕) *** Fire Pig of Encampment (室火豬) *** Water Pangolin of Wall (壁水貐) ** White Tiger of the West (西方白虎) *** Wood Wolf of Legs (奎木狼) *** Golden Dog of Bond (婁金狗) *** Earth Pheasant of Stomach (胃土雉) *** Sun Rooster of Hairy Head (昴日雞) *** Moon Bird of Net (畢月烏) *** Fire Monkey of Turtle Beak (觜火猴) *** Water Ape of Three Stars (參水猿) ** Vermilion Bird of the South (南方朱雀) *** Wood Dog of Well (井木犴) *** Golden Sheep of Ghost (鬼金羊) *** Earth Deer of Willow (柳土獐) *** Sun Horse of Star (星日馬) *** Moon Deer of Extended Net (張月鹿) *** Fire Serpent of Wings (翼火蛇) *** Water Earthworm of Chariot (軫水蚓) * Four Time Guardians (四值功曹): ** Li Bing, Guardian of Years (值年神李丙) ** Huang Chengyi, Guardian of Months (值月神黃承乙) ** Zhou Deng, Guardian of Days (值日神周登) ** Liu Hong, Guardian of Hours (值時神劉洪) * Four Heavenly Masters (四大天師): ** Zhang Daoling (張道陵) ** Xu Xun (許遜), also known as Xu Jingzhi (許敬之) or Xu Jingyang (許旌陽). ** Qiu Hongji (邱弘濟) ** Ge Hong (葛洪) * Five Gate (五方揭諦): ** Golden Light Gate (金光揭諦) ** Silver Headed Gate (銀頭揭諦) ** Pāragate (波羅揭諦) ** Pārasaṃgate (波羅僧揭諦) ** Mahagate (摩訶揭諦) * Three Stars of Luck, Prosperity and Longevity (福祿壽三星): ** Star of Luck (福星) ** Star of Prosperity (祿星) ** Star of Longevity (壽星) * Six Ding (六丁): ** Jade Maiden of Yin (陰神玉女) ** Sima Qing of Dingmao (丁卯神司馬卿) ** Cui Juqing of Dingyi (丁已神崔巨卿) ** Shi Shutong of Dingwei (丁未神石叔通) ** Zang Wengong of Dingyou (丁酉神臧文公) ** Zhang Wentong of Dinghai (丁亥神張文通) ** Zhao Ziyu of Dingchou (丁丑神趙子玉) * Six Jia (六甲): ** Jade Man of Yang (陽神玉男) ** Wang Wenqing of Jiazi (甲子神王文卿) ** Zhan Zijiang of Jiaxu (甲戌神展子江) ** Hu Wenchang of Jiashen (甲申神扈文長) ** Wei Yuqing of Jiawu (甲午神衛玉卿) ** Meng Feiqing of Jiachen (甲辰神孟非卿) ** Ming Wenzhang of Jiayin (甲寅神明文章) * Six Stars of the South Formation (南斗六星): ** Star of Life (司命星君) ** Star of Prosperity (司祿星君) ** Star of Longevity (延壽星君) ** Star of Benefit (益算星君) ** Star of Adversity (度厄星君) ** Star of Birth (上生星君) * Seven Stars of the North Formation (北斗七星), based on the Big Dipper: ** Greedy Wolf Star of Sunlight (陽明貪狼星君), based on the Dubhe. ** Giant Gate Star of Dark Essence (陰精巨門星君), based on the Merak. ** Lasting Prosperity Star of True Man (真人祿存星君), based on the Phecda. ** Civil Star of Mystery and Darkness (玄冥文曲星君), based on the Megrez. ** Danyuan Star of Honesty and Chasity (丹元廉貞星君), based on the Alioth. ** Military Star of the North Pole (北極武曲星君), based on the Mizar. ** Army Defeating Star of Heaven's Gate (天關破軍星君), based on the Alkaid. * Dragon Kings of the Four Seas (四海龍王): ** Ao Guang, Dragon King of the East Sea (東海龍王敖廣) ** Ao Qin, Dragon King of the South Sea (南海龍王敖欽) ** Ao Shun, Dragon King of the North Sea (北海龍王敖順) ** Ao Run, Dragon King of the West Sea (西海龍王敖閏) * Ten Yama Kings (十代冥王): ** Jiang, King Qinguang (秦廣王蔣) ** Li, King Chujiang (楚江王歷) ** Yu, King Songdi (宋帝王余) ** Lü, King Wuguan (五官王呂) ** Bao, King Yama (閻羅王包) ** Bi, King Biancheng (卞城王畢) ** Dong, King Taishan (泰山王董) ** Huang, King Dushi (都市王黃) ** Lu, King Pingdeng (平等王陸) ** Xue, King Zhuanlun (轉輪王薛) * Jialan, Guardian of Eighteen Places (一十八位護教伽藍) * City God (城隍) * Earth Deity (土地神) * Mountain Deity (山神) Antagonists *Demon King of Confusion (混世魔王), a demon king who seizes control of the Water Curtain Cave (水簾洞) *General Yin (寅將軍), Xiong Shanjun (熊山君; lit. “Bear Mountain Lord”), and Techu Shi (特處士), the first three demons Tang Sanzang encounters on his journey. *Black Wind Demon (黑風怪) **Scholar in a White Robe (白衣秀士) and Lingxuzi (淩虛子), the Black Wind Demon's friends. *Yellow Wind Demon (黃風怪) **Tiger Vanguard (虎先鋒), a minion of the Yellow Wind Demon. *Immortal Zhenyuan (鎮元大仙), also known as Zhenyuanzi (鎮元子), a patriarch of all earth deities. **Qingfeng (清風; lit. “Clear Wind”) and Mingyue (明月; lit. “Bright Moon”), Zhenyuan's servants. *Baigujing (白骨精, "White Bone Demon") *Yellow Robe Demon (黃袍怪) *Golden Horned King (金角大王) and Silver Horned King (銀角大王) *Hu A'qi (狐阿七) *Nine Tailed Vixen (九尾狐狸) *Lion Lynx Demon (獅猁怪), the Azure Lion (青毛獅子), the steed of the bodhisattva Manjusri **The king of Wuji Kingdom (烏雞國) *Red Boy *Tuolong (鼉龍; lit. “Water Lizard Dragon”) *Immortal of Tiger Power (虎力大仙), Immortal of Elk Power (鹿力大仙), and Immortal of Antelope Power (羊力大仙) *King of Spiritual Touch (靈感大王) *Single Horned Rhinoceros King (獨角兕大王) *Immortal Ruyi (如意真仙), the Bull Demon King's brother. *The Queen of Women's Kingdom (女儿国国王) *Scorpion Demoness (蝎子精) *Six Eared Macaque (六耳獼猴), one of the four spiritual primates that do not belong to any of the ten categories that all beings in the universe are classified under. The other three are the Intelligent Stone Monkey (靈明石猴), Red Bottomed Horse Monkey (赤尻馬猴) and Long Armed Ape Monkey (通臂猿猴). *Bull Demon King (牛魔王) **Princess Iron Fan (鐵扇公主), Bull Demon King's wife. **Jade Faced Princess (玉面公主). Bull Demon King's concubine. **Water Repelling Golden Crystal Beast (避水金晶獸), Bull Demon King's steed. *Wansheng Dragon King (萬聖龍王) **Wansheng Princess (萬聖公主) **Nine Headed Bug (九頭蟲), also known as the Nine Headed Prince Consort (九頭駙馬) **Benbo'erba (奔波兒灞) and |Babo'erben (灞波兒奔) *Tree spirits, a group of tree spirits based in Wood Immortal Temple (木仙庵) at Bramble Ridge (荊棘嶺). The four most senior spirits are Jinjie Shiba Gong (勁節十八公), Guzhi Gong (孤直公), Lingkongzi (凌空子) and Fuyun Sou (拂雲叟), who appear in human form as four old men. Their true forms are a pine tree, a cedar tree, a juniper tree and a bamboo tree respectively. Tang Sanzang encounters them in the temple and discusses poetry with them. Other spirits include the Naked Demon (赤身鬼) and the Apricot Immortal (杏仙), whose true forms are a maple tree and an apricot tree respectively, while their servants are flower spirits. Sun Wukong sees through their disguise and tells Zhu Bajie when the latter asks him if he detects any demons in the vicinity. Zhu Bajie then destroys all the trees. Tang Sanzang is shocked and he scolds Zhu Bajie for killing innocents because the spirits never harmed him, but Sun Wukong explains that it is best to eliminate the spirits now in case they become evil in the future. *Yellow Brows Great King (黃眉大王) *Python Demon (蟒蛇精)[ *Sai Tai Sui (賽太歲) *Spider Demons (蜘蛛精) *Hundred Eyed Demon Lord (百眼魔君), also known as the Multiple Eyed Creature (多目怪) *Demons at Lion Camel Ridge: **Azure Lion (青毛獅子) **Yellow Toothed Elephant (黃牙老象) **Golden Winged Great Peng (金翅大鵬雕) *White Deer Spirit (白鹿精) *White Faced Vixen Spirit (白面狐狸精) *Lady Earth Flow (地涌夫人) *The Ruler of the Kingdom of Miefa (滅法國) *King of the Southern Hill (南山大王) *Grand Saint of Nine Spirits (九靈元聖), the Nine Headed Lion. **Tawny Lion Demon (黃獅精) **Roushi (猱獅), Xueshi (雪獅), Suanni (狻猊), Baize (白澤), Fuli (伏狸) and Boxiang (摶象) *The King of Cold Protection (辟寒大王), King of Heat Protection (辟暑大王) and King of Dust Protection (辟塵大王) *Jade Rabbit Spirit (玉兔精) *Great White Turtle (大白龜) Historical figures * Li Shimin, Emperor Taizong of Tang (唐太宗李世民) * Wei Zheng (魏徵) * Xu Maogong (徐懋功) * Yuchi Gong (尉遲恭) * Qin Qiong (秦瓊) * Xiao Yu (蕭瑀) * Fu Yi (傅奕) * Yin Kaishan (殷開山) * Yuan Tiangang (袁天罡) * Li Chunfeng (李淳風) * Li Yuan, Emperor Gaozu of Tang (唐高祖李淵) * Li Jiancheng (李建成) * Li Yuanji (李元吉) * Xu Jingzong (許敬宗) * Wang Gui (王珪) * Xue Rengui (薛仁貴) * Liu Hongji (劉弘基) * Duan Zhixian (段志賢) * Ma Sanbao (馬三寶) * Cheng Yaojin (程咬金) * Gao Shilian (高士廉) * Zhang Gongjin (張公謹) * Fang Xuanling (房玄齡) * Du Ruhui (杜如晦) Others * Liu Boqin (劉伯欽), a hunter who protects Tang Sanzang from wild beasts and provides him with food and shelter. He introduces the latter to Sun Wukong, who was trapped under a mountain by the Buddha. * Gao Cuilan (高翠蘭), a woman forced by Zhu Bajie to be his wife. * Squire Gao (高員外), Gao Cuilan's father. Category:Characters